Dhragolon
The Dhragolon are an ancient race existing for thousands of years. They are one of the most powerful races in the galaxy, with a massive kingdom covering a major portion of the Perseus arm and spawning from their homeworld Ucharpli. This makes them have the second largest empire in the galaxy, the first being the Grox. Because of their hyper-advanced technology, they have risen to the status of pseudo-gods; the Dhragolon however do not see themselves this way and believe they are stronger in their philosophy rather than technology. Many aliens view them as a disturbed race, however. The Dhragolon see many other sentient races as a blight upon the galaxy and destroy those who are deemed tainted and only allow races of good heart to exist. It is commonly believed that the Dhragolon promise they will destroy all but one chosen race whom they have judged to be pure, which keeps all others in fear. This gives the Dhragolon the nickname of "Angels of Death". Other races are unsure if they are the chosen one or not, and some desperately try to expand to slow down their possible destruction while some even worship the Dhragolon or adopt their religion to please them. Though other races fear the Dhragolon as much as the Grox, these two powerful empires have completely different philosophies. One could say that the Grox are demons while the Dhragolons are their nickname, "Angels of Death". While the Grox's motives are unclear, it is assumed that they are hostile to any race regardless of their status while the Dhragolon only destroy those of tainted heart, which is eventually all but one other race in the galaxy. A race becomes tainted when a major Commandment of Kray is violated such as destroying planets or threatening others. (See below for the list of commandments.) The Dhragolon believe that after every sentient species besides theirs and the chosen's is wiped out, they can allow the galaxy to begin anew with no concept of evil. The Dhragolon promise that once this event occurs, they will abandon all of their colonies and travel to another galaxy to repeat the genocidal process from scratch. Once this happens, the chosen race will then become the new watcher of the galaxy in the Dhragolon's absence. Not all Dhragolon agree with this however, and many view it as only a prophecy that will never be reached within the next million years. Biology The Dhragolon descended from the Brevis venator ''(or Dracosaur), which was a flightless, quadrupedal dragon that hunted in packs. However, the Dhargolon have grown spiked molars allowing them to also eat plants, yet they still maintain the general mouth structure of a dragon. The closest cousin of the Dhragolon (which is now extinct) is the ''Procerus rimor, a nomadic erect dragon similar to the modern Dhragolon. Because the Dhragolon evolved to be peace-loving beings with excellent agility and fitness, they naturally have long life spans, the average being 5,000 years. A 60-year old Dhragolon is only a preteen for example and physical and mental maturity comes at age 104. This is what also made the Dhragolon a very wise race allowing them to gain knowledge very quickly. Contrary to humans, the Dhragolon did not develop technology as quickly but instead developed their philosophy much faster. Although they lived as a tribal species for almost 1 million years, once they founded the first city the Dhragolon would be able to advance from the equivalent Sumerian times to interstellar space travel within 10,000 years. The Dhragolon are quite tall due to the low gravity. The average height and weight for an adult male is 7' at 200lbs. A Dhragolon's brain is also very sophisticated, most having high IQs compared to other races. Also, unlike many dragon species, the Dhragolon have vestigial wings and cannot fly. Because of their excellent running abilities, the Dhragolon had evolved not needing flight. Taxonomy Kingdom: ''Animalia'' Phylum: ''Chordata'' Class: ''Reptilia'' Order: ''Squamata'' Family: ''Dracodae'' Genus: ''Procerus'' Species: ''Procerus optimus'' Government Dhragolon government ever since the construction of Yallvus, (means Capital City in Yallvus Talk) has been a monarchy. In the Yallvus province a royal family, or chosen family as they call them, is selected by the public. The family is chosen depending on their ability to uphold philosophies. In Dhragolon society, males and females are equal in status unlike many others which allows queens to rise to power, though this is uncommon due to a higher birthrate of males within the species. The child that is selected to be king or queen must follow certain criteria. Age is not a requirement at all, only true worthiness, but children are often selected to prolong their reign; to become a king as an adult is rare. In order to become king or queen, the candidate must undergo a rite of passage which involves an agility course twenty miles long and a 1000 question exam about Dhragolon philosophy taken over many days. To pass, the agility course must be covered within fourteen hours, and 950 questions must be correct to ensure the best of the best becomes the leader. Though many other sentient species see this as impossible, the average Dhragolon will be able to complete one-fourth of the rite of passage without any problems. Once they pass, they rule up to 1,000 years before the next heir can attempt the rite of passage. The next heir might also take over if the current king or queen dies during their reign, but they still have to complete the rite of passage. As of year 0, King Rustiagon Dralla added a test on flying the Dragon Cruiser to be taken the day after the original rite of passage is completed, as well as replaced some old questions in the exam with those about space. He also added a combat simulation room for ground battle. All other Dhragolon provinces have been united and follow this form of government. Dralla also formed the Dhragolon Council to better represent the citizens of the kingdom. Rustiagon Yogan is known for answering 997 questions correctly on the exam, but Rustiagon Karrel beat the record by answering all 1000 correctly. No Dhragolon has ever failed the exam, though Altus Banya barely passed with 952 questions answered correctly. Provinces The Dhragolon are split into several provinces across the world which often consist of a single city and the surrounding land. The Yallvus Province is the largest as well as the first to ever form. Each province had their own language, the language of the Yallvusians being Yallvus Talk. More information on the other provinces coming soon. Yallvus-''' the very first province. Only their original form of government survives to this day. 'Islerfia- '''a city where many Puritan Jamzezists live '''Lacad- '''a city said to be the site where Nolara had landed after the Great Flood '''Spason- '''this is known as the spaceport city. Spaceships often land here. '''Codgele- '''a major trading city '''Feurcy- '''another city where spice is traded heavily '''Malin- '''a city on Aggateya. The inhabitants do not mind the cold. '''Khather- '''another city on Aggateya where the Dhragolon are tolerant to the cold. '''Joper- '''another major seaport '''Paria-' the only city on Tralgatar Dhragolon Council The Dhragolon Council is split into three major branches: the Council of Ucharpli, Council of Colonists and the Branch of Order and Balance. The Council of Ucharpli consists of one member of each caste only from Ucharpli (see below), while the Council of Colonists consists of several Dhragolon per colony that act as representatives for their colony. The Branch of Order and Balance consists of philosophers who make sure that both the king and the two other branches are in order. They ensure that one does not have more power than the other. The Council meets in Yallvus every year at the Great Dome to discuss how the kingdom is faring as well as there opinions on the current king. The king sometimes participates in meetings, but most of the time, the king is not on Ucharpli as he must watch the kingdom in his Dragon Cruiser. This means that the Council must let the king know regularly of what is going on. In order to communicate across vast distances across the galaxy, the Dhragolon use Telepathic Amplifiers which are orbs the size of bowling balls. When the mind is completely focused, the user of the Amplifier can contact Ucharpli or any colony telepathically. However, the Amplifiers were designed to only work with Dhragolon minds so that other empires cannot use them to their advantage if one is stolen. As a result the Council of Colonists does not have to directly meet on Ucharpli, saving travel time. A new commandment is added when the king deems it neccessary. He proposes the commandment to the Council, who vote if the law is worthy. The reverse can also happen. Sometimes, the Branch of Order and Balance interferes if the disagreement is too intense. Society and Culture Caste System Unlike many caste systems, all castes are equal in status even the royals. A Dhragolon is placed in a caste often by their heritage and physical and mental abilities. A Dhragolon can also choose to change their caste if they believe they have the abilities of another. One member of each caste also serves as a representative in the Dhragolon Council. '''Workers- mines the spice off of planets Artisans- makes various arts and crafts Peace Keepers- the newest caste that helps defend the kingdom Philosophers- they write the holy texts and methods to live one's life Royals- they manage the kingdom Scientists- they study the universe and develop new technologies Religion The religion Dhragolon follow is known as Jamzezism which involves the belief in a single God known as "Kray". It is said that Kray is responsible for creating the entire universe and made the Dhragolon to become beings of purity and goodness. This religion was originally founded by Jamzeze during the late Tribal Era and carried on to the province of Yallvus. However, modern Dhragolon are from a rationalist point of view, while earlier Dhragolon were from a Puritan perspective. The rationalists believe that Kray created the first Dhragolon, told them their destiny and left the universe to run on its own while Puritans thought that Kray controlled every action of the universe and planned everything out from the start. Other provinces favored the rationalist version and soon adopted it though some Puritans still exist. Pagan cults that have nothing to do with Jamzezism also still exist among the population. Jamzezians respect other religions as they still believe that Kray is being worshipped in another form. However, the worship of false idols is not tolerated as well as religions and philosophies that violate the major Commandments of Kray. Once Dralla discovered another empire was obliterated by another, a philosopher named Renya Aknar founded a branch of Jamzezism which he called Renyanism. Renyanism follows the rationalist philosophy, but also adds the idea that Kray gave the Dhragolon the destiny to destroy all evil, which would ultimately be every other alien race except the Khazakion. The majority of Dhragolon today are Renyanists. Renyanism is also what officially made the Dhragolon the knight archetype which by coincidence was at the beginnning of the Space Age. The Dhragolon also believe that Kray can be called by many different names such as Wilrite, Sporr, or Macksis, but Kray became the most often used word. Some Renyanists debate that there must be more than one other "pure" race. They doubt that the Khazakion and the Dhragolon are the only ones of good heart. This leads to alternate prophecies written by the philosophers. However, the debate is not very serious, and most do not worry about the matter as the Grox is the current threat as of now. Commandments of Kray The Dhragolon abide by some laws which were formed both from their religion and their government which are as follows. Most were formed after Year 0 after the Dhragolon learned of the concept of evil yet a few about morals existed as earlier as the Tribal Era. These commandments also serve as the constitution for the Dhragolon. Major Commandments "No Dhragolon shall ever worship false gods." (This only applies to false idols.) "No Dhragolon shall ever kill one another without good cause." "No Dhragolon shall ever lie without good cause." "All Dhragolon must respect the spirit of fighting from another race until that race violates the Commandments." "No Dhragolon shall ever destroy innocent life in the process of destroying evil." ''(Innocent life refers to nonsentient species.) ''"No world shall ever be destroyed before Kray declares its apocalypse." ''(In other words, don't destroy planets.) "No Dhragolon may threaten another without good cause." ''"No Dhragolon may slander about one another." "All Dhragolon must respect the rulings of the monarch provided he is not corrupted." "If another alien race violates a major commandment, they shall be declared tainted." The Newest Commandment: "The Grox are no longer valiant warriors after destroying the verdant world of Morta; the Grox are the cause of all evil in the galaxy and must be destroyed along with all other tainted races." Morality Commandments ' ''"All Dhragolon must respect the other castes and his own." "A Dhragolon may move to another caste provided he has good reason." "If a Dhragolon criticizes another, he or she must criticize contructively." "All Dhragolon must treat one another as they want to be treated." Language Main Article: Yallvus Talk The Dhragolon speak a language which they call Yallvus Talk, which became their unanimous language which was originally spoken by the inhabitants of Yallvus. Its alphabet consists of the majority of sounds the Dhragolon mouth can make. For example, a Dhragolon cannot pronounce any long vowels; they would pronounce the word "late" as "laht" and the word "high" as "hih". However, a Dhragolon can make difficult sounds such as flicking the tongue off the roof of the mouth with ease. Also, they can more easily make elongated consonant sounds than humans can. Economy The Dhragolon are known by other races to be a major purple spice trader. The majority of Dhragolon colonies are in fact purple spice planets. Most of the trading is done in the Malick Star Cluster as the Dhragolon's most trusted companions are present there. This has led to the Dhragolon being incredibly rich. In fact, they are so rich that it was demanded by the Council that the king needs to spend more money in order to prevent crashes in the market and to continue the economic flow. The money is often used to buy materials for colonizing planets as well as antimatter bombs, a powerful weapon against the Grox. Technological Advances Dragon Cruiser The Dragon Cruiser is a small fighter-class starship about the size of an apartment which only the current king can pilot. Usually, the king is aboard alone because by tradition the king is the "watcher of the kingdom". The ship is equipped with a variety of weapons in order for the king to defend himself from enemy attacks. These weapons include autoturrets, mega proton missiles, mega bombs, and a mega laser. Unlike most spaceships of its class, the Dragon Cruiser is equipped with both a Lightspeed Electron Drive and a Warp Drive allowing it to travel across the whole empire within a few hours. However, it is more practical to use Telepathic Amplifiers as communication is much more quickly. The Dragon Cruiser is also equipped with normal jet engines for simple non-interplanetary travel. Defenses The Dhragolon often have Uber Turrets in their colonies which are capable of following enemy ships and gunning them down. There are also many Dragon Dreadnoughts equipped with only an Electron Engine as they must stay close to the colony to defend it. The Dreadnoughts have heavier weapons than the Dragon Cruiser only because they have the weight to carry it. Engines for Space Travel The Dhragolon developed the Lightspeed Electron Engine (often called the Interplanetary Drive) which allows simple lightspeed travel. It is used when traveling between planets as it is too risky to use warp drive in a system. The Electron Engine contains a variety of elements, often many halogens and noble gases which have a high electron count. When the engine is activated, the elements inside implode via nuclear fission which breaks the atoms apart. The electrons are then thrusted outward all in the same direction from the implosion. Because electrons travel at nearly the speed of light, the combined force of all of them traveling in the same direction thrusts the ship forward at nearly lightspeed. This leaves a trail of electrons behind. In order to return to normal speed, the engines simply turn the other direction to slow down. However, this process is done slowly to avoid any injuries onboard the ship. Most ships have a warp drive. It was developed by a race by which many cannot deduce, and a ship with warp drive was discovered on Pelietta by the Dhragolon. The warp drive is highly advanced capable of bending time-space. When in use, space in front of the ship is contracted while space behind it is expanded, thus propelling it through vast distances across the galaxy. However, the warp drive is too dangerous to use while inside a solar system as theoretically, the ship could accidentely appear inside a celestial body such as a planet or a star. The Altus Dynasty The Altus Dynasty was the first dynasty of Yallvus. They did not need to fight as much as the Rustiagons had to because at the time, their was no concept of evil. However, this dynasty ended, when Ahdim's son, Banya, was killed at the age of 134 when he got in a hover car accident leaving no one to be the heir. List of Altus Leaders '''Malick- (ruled 10,024 BD to 9,042 BD) The first king in Dhragolon history. Ahdim- (ruled 1,056 BD to 67 BD) The king who united the whole world into one kingdom Banya- '''(ruled 67 BD to 8 BD) He proposed the idea to explore space, but he was killed in an accident. Note: At this time, it is unknown who the kings were between Malick and Ahdim. Please wait as more information will come soon. The Rustiagon Dynasty In the year 0, the first Dragon Cruiser was constructed, which was a vessel that could only be piloted by a king. The righteous Rustiagon family rose to power and King Rustiagon Dralla became the ship's first pilot after King Altus Banya was killed in an accident. The Rustiagon family well represented the race staying true to all of their philosophies. As of now, no Rustiagon has ever been corrupt which makes the Dhragolon a stable race. The current king is King Rustiagon Karrel who is currently working to destroy the Grox. Karrel's father, Rustiagon Reckar, is hailed as being the Dhragolon to contact Steve. List of Rustiagon leaders '''Dralla- (ruled Year 0 to 1,004 PY0) The first king in space as well as the oldest to become king. He formed the Dhragolon Council in order to make sure the king's rule is balanced. Gelda- (ruled 1,004 PY0 to 1,998) Discovered many powerful empires in the local region Parlo- (ruled 1,998 to 3,001) First king to engage in ground combat Churri- (ruled 3,001 to 3,776) First king to commit genocide Aggan- (ruled 3,776 to 4,500) First king to leave the Malick Star Cluster Humar- (ruled 4,500 to 5,101) Destroyed more alien races than any other king so far. Yogan- (ruled 5,101 to 6,143) Expanded empire to edge of Groxlands Golar- (ruled 6,143 to 7,213) Contacted the Grox starting the Grox Wars Reckar-''' (ruled 7,213 to 7,612) Contacted Steve 'Karrel-' (ruled 7,612 to present) The current king and destroyer of the Grox '''Kalya- (not yet ruled) Wiped out all races besides the Khazakion and led the Dhragolon out of the Milky Way Galaxy to begin anew. History The Pre-Space Era Main Article: Ucharpli Years: (before Year 0) Tribal Era Not much is known about the history of the Dhragolon as prior to the founding of Yallvus, they had no writing system. It is known that before, they were a peaceful race. During the tribal era, they had no concept of evil and lived in harmony with other tribes. However, a massive tsunami swept the world isolating the Dhragolon to the areas where the modern provinces are built and completely wiping out the Rimor. Rise of Yallvus The Dhragolon still remained peaceful when they first built Yallvus, which the government was based on religion much as it is today. Gradually after 10,000 years, the Dhragolon united into one global nation of economic prosperity. However, things would soon change when the Space Age approached. Space Age Years: Year 0 - 1,004 PY0 (PY0 means post year 0) This age begins when King Dralla boarded the original Dragon Cruiser. When he discovered that another alien race was annihilated by a powerful entity, which they would later discover to be the Grox, the Dhragolon finally understood what hostility and evil was. Nearby were also many hostile empires who threatened to destroy the Dhragolon. The Epiphany Years: 1,004 PY0 - 7,213 PY0 This age begins after Gelda discovers nearby hostile empires. From this point onward, the Dhragolon knew they could no longer live in peace, and many Dhragolon adopted the religion of Renyanism. They learned that many races had evil intentions and vowed to expand the empire and prevent evil from ever arising again. Also, by the time Yogan expanded the empire to the edge of the Groxlands, many races already hailed the Dhragolon as gods because of their ability to destroy small empires in a matter of minutes. The Grox Wars Years: 7,213 PY0 - present This is the current era which began when Golar contacted the Grox, who had declared war on the Dhragolon for violating their territory. At that time, the Dhragolon saw the Grox as a worthy, noble opponent rather than blighted scum as they had not done anything unlawful against the Dhragolon. Reckar made it through the Groxlands and contacted Steve, but was later killed by the Grox after he left the Staff of Life on a nearby colony. His son, Karrel, who was almost killed along with his father vowed to avenge Reckar's death and swore to wipe out the Grox which changed the Dhragolon's perception of them. Instead of noble warriors, the Dhragolon now saw them as pure evil and filth. The story "Karrel the Grox Slayer" is based on this time period. This story is yet to come out as it is still being written by User:Krayfish. Post-Grox Age Years: This event has not happened After Karrel destroyed the last Grox colony, he retired after growing old and left the throne to his daughter Kalya. Kalya destroyed all remaining races in the galaxy except for the Khazakion, who were the chosen race. She also expanded the empire to cover the entire Milky Way. Unfortunately, it is suspected that several Grox escaped in a wormhole and reformed their empire in a parallel Milky Way galaxy. However, as of now, this age and beyond has not happened yet and these events are only written down in prophecies. The Great Migration Years: This event has not happened 20,000 years after Kalya destroyed all but the Khazakion, the Dhragolon abandoned the Milky Way leaving the Khazakion as the new guardians of the Milky Way to ensure that evil would never form again in the galaxy. The Dhragolon migrated to the Andromeda Galaxy. As of now, historians are still researching the Andromeda Galaxy as well as the intergalactic void and no more information is available at this time. Once again, this is only a prophecy. Trivia *The Dhragolon government and culture is based on a variety of real-world ones. **The 1000 question part of the Royal Exam is based on the Chinese civil service exams during the Tang Dynasty. **In fact, the government of the Dhragolon has strong similarities to the Chinese empire with similar concepts and ideas such as Daoism and the Mandate of Heaven. An exception, however is the Dhragolon's equality caste system. **The Council system is parallel to the Congress in the United States. The Branch of Order and Balance reseambles the Judicial Branch and the Council of Ucharpli and the Council of Colonials reseambles Congress. *''Procerus optimus ''loosely means "tall nobles" and ''Procerus rimor ''loosely means "tall explorers". *In a way, Dhragolon can be considered similar to elves in terms of life span, agility, and wisdom. *Jamzezism is very similar to Christianism. **The depiction of Kray however reseambles the Hindu deity Vishnu. *Some debate that the Dhragolon should actually be the Zealot archetype. The main evidence against this is that the Dhragolon are not necessarily trying to convert other aliens to their religion. **The Dhragolon have destroyed other aliens not for personal gain, but because of their wrongdoings which is what a knight does. Their religious influence comes mainly from Yallvus being a highly religious city in comparison to the other provinces Category:Species